His Paradise
by yoshiex26
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson betrayal story where he is betrayed by everyone after the appearance of his half-brother, Nathan who turns everyone (excluding Leo, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Calypso) against him. Annabeth cheats on him with Nathan and his dad disowns him... Follow Percy and his friends to the only paradise where they will be safe and the adventures they face...
1. Disclaimer

To the people who are reading this. This is not my story. This is Katie02003's story which I have asked permission to bring this story over from Wattpad. so i will update it often until catch up to the actual story. Any way enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

I can't believe it. I can't believe that my friends and all the campers who knew me would betray me like this. I can't believe Annabeth would cheat on me, especially with him. Even after everything we've been through, even after I jumped into Tartarus for her, how could she do this to me?

I am in the Poseidon cabin, packing a backpack with clothes, some nectar and ambrosia and other necessities. I sit on my bunk one last time letting a single tear fall before wiping it and leaving the cabin. I reach Thalia's tree at the top of the hill, pat Peleus one last time and take one last look at the camp that had been my home and sanctuary.

Now, you may be wondering why and what led me to make this decision. I will tell you, it started three weeks ago...

 _ **Flashback**_

It's been two years since putting Gaea to sleep and so far there haven't been any major wars other than the occasional monster attacks now and then. The seven have separated but still keep in touch; Jason and Piper have been travelling between both camps making temples and shrines for the minor gods as he promised, and had just returned.

Frank became Praetor and is working closely with Reyna about the defense, exchange programs, and whatever else praetors do, and obviously Hazel is with them. Leo returned after three months after the war, bringing Calypso with him. Nico spends time in both camps (mostly here because of Will) and the underworld. Annabeth and I are still dating though I've not been able to see her because I've been completing quests issued by Athena so that i could propose to Annabeth.

 _ **3 weeks ago**_

I completed the quest and came back with the ring safely in my pocket. It is a beautiful silver ring with two dolphins forming a heart and an owl in the middle and has a inscription say 'Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever' in gold

Before I can find her, I hear a scream and rush to the borders of the camp to see a boy with brown hair and sea green eyes being chased be three hellhounds. I quickly take out riptide and run to the boy's rescue, literally, while the rest of the campers run towards the borders. I kill the hellhounds at ease and move towards the boy and inquire whether he was injured or not. All of the sudden he pushes me down and before I can say anything he shouts. "I killed those three monsters while he was sitting on the ground starting at me."

I was shocked by his wrong accusations but even more shocked by the response of the campers. They believed him and started glaring at me, giving me disappointed looks and badmouthing me. The only ones who believed me were Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia (who was visiting along with the other hunters), Grover and Tyson (who were not present at that time as one was doing whatever the Lord of the Wild does while the other was in the forges.) Then Poseidon appeared in a flash and claimed this new kid, " His name is Nathan and he is my favorite son."

I was upset that Poseidon ignored me and somewhat unsure how I felt about Nathan but somewhat happy to have a new brother. Let me tell you one, that happiness is short lived, very short lived.


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously_

 _Let me tell you one thing that happiness was short lived, very short lived._

Suddenly bad things happened around me and I was blamed. Someone messed up the garden that belonged to the Demeter cabin and I was blamed. Pranking materials disappeared and I was blamed. The arrows and hunting knifes disappeared and I ran around the whole day with hunters chasing me (let me tell, being chased by fifty or more man-haters is not at all pleasant), except Thalia who believed me. The spears and other weapons went missing and I was blamed. The make-ups disappeared and I was blamed (why would I ever steal make-up?)

In the end, the only few remaining friends I had were Chiron, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. Frank and Hazel did not know about what all had been happening here but we still keep in touch. Piper blamed me for the make-up problem and tried to force Jason to stop speaking to me and when that did not work, she broke up with him and spent a whole week locked up in her cabin.

During all the problems I did not find the right time to propose to Annabeth. I decided to do it today and went searching for her. I went to the beach and saw my brother kissing a blond girl, after looking closely I saw that it was Annabeth. I was shocked and disappointed but not really hurt by it. I had dated her because I fell in love with her but even then I know that majority of my heart belonged to someone else. But after everything I did for her I was upset and mad seeing her kiss the guy I hate, who blamed me and got everyone to hate me. Knowing that if I remain here I would end destroying the camp, I decided to leave

 _ **Flashback ends**_

I had written a note and slipped it in the big house. I wanted Chiron to be the one to read it because he was one of the few remaining who were on my side and trusted me.

At the top of the hill, I patted Peleus and took one last look at the camp which had been my home for many years.

"So... I see you didn't plan on saying good bye..."

I turn around and see Thalia, Jason, Leo, Calypso and Nico staring at me (or glaring, I couldn't make out in the dark...) It was Thalia who spoke...

Me: What are you doing here?

Jason: Coming with you, obviously... You didn't think we would let you go alone, did you?

Me: You are not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you?

All of them: NO!

Me: Are you sure? I have nowhere to go and might attract a lot of monsters...

Nico: We attract them by just living and either ways you can defeat a lot of monsters...

Me: Fine...

Now, you may be wondering what happened to my mother or why I don't just return there. Well, about three weeks after the Giant war, Mom, Paul and my five year old sister passed away in a car accident.

We were discussing and planning on where to go and what to do when we suddenly appeared in front of the gods.


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously_

 _We were discussing and planning on where to go and what to do when we suddenly appeared in front of the gods_

 _Percy's POV_

We stare at the fourteen gods who summoned us, some of who were glaring at us while other giving us pitiful looks, my father would not meet my eyes, Hades looked sad and Hestia gave us a sympathetic look, I wonder what's going on...

You may be wondering why Hades and Hestia are here... After the second war, Jason and I finally managed to convince Zeus to allow Hestia and Hades in the Olympian council. Hades' throne was made of bones and grieving souls (I think) with a place for his helm while Hestia's throne was made of wood and painted in the color of fire with a cushion. Ever since then, we have been on good terms with each other (though there never was a problem between Hestia and us)...

Me: Why did you summon us, father?

Poseidon looked at me and quickly turned away. He looked old, slumped and defeated, I wonder why... The only time I saw like this was during the Titan war when he was defending his palace. I had a feeling that whatever we were summoned for was going to end badly and when I say badly, I mean ending with us getting killed...

Zeus: We have decided that the children of the big three are too dangerous and a threat to us and will be killed but...

Thalia: WHAT?

I looked at dad waiting for him to defend us (like he usually does) but he never did, he didn't even look at me. (If anything he looked even more defeated...)

Zeus: We had a vote, which ended up in a tie, and therefore the council has decided that the children of the big three will be disowned and their powers will be taken from them. It was Poseidon's idea

Poseidon (speaking for the first time): I sorry Percy but this is the only way...

I can't exactly be mad at him when he looked so horrible. I can tell how much this is tearing him up inside. I'm angrier at the other Olympians, after everything we did for them, how could they?

Leo: Who all voted for them?

Hestia: Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and me...

Me: But how will we protect ourselves?

Zeus: That is your problem

Jason: How could you do this to us after everything we did for you?

Hera: This has nothing to do with you Jason. You, Leo and Calypso may return to the camp... Only Percy, Thalia and Nico will be disowned and stripped of their powers... You and Hazel are Romans so you both will be disowned...

The Olympians that voted for us looked sad and sorry for us and glared at the Gods who were against us. Poseidon and Hades and upset and heart broken.

Zeus: I, Zeus, King of Olympus and God of the skies and thunder, disown Thalia Grace as my child and erase all powers granted to her... You will no longer be apart of the hunters.

Immediately thunder struck and Thalia fell and was caught and supported by Jason who was glaring at Zeus. At the last part, even Artemis glared at Zeus.

Thalia: I can't believe you would do this to us...

Zeus: I'm sorry... But this is for the greater good...

Jason: Greater good, my foot!

Zeus: (boomed): Enough! Poseidon, continue...

Poseidon (reluctantly): I, Poseidon, God of the sea, water, earthquakes and horses, disown Percy... Perseus Jackson as my child and erase all powers granted to him...

I felt my connection to the water break and also fell only to be caught and balanced by Leo. I was shocked but did not say anything because Poseidon looked like someone stabbed him.

Hades (reluctantly): I, Hades, God of the underworld, disown Nico di Angelo as my son and erase all powers granted to him.

Darkness surrounds Nico and he falls and is balanced by Calypso. I notice Hades the death glare then sadly towards Nico and the rest of us.

Zeus: You three won't be able to use your powers anymore but that doesn't hide your scent from other monsters and you are also not allowed to return to camp either

Me: How do you expect us to protect ourselves?

Zeus: That is your problem

Me: If you are going to disown us and take our powers then can't you remove the scent also?

Zeus: Even if we disown you, our blood flows within you which we can't remove even if we wanted to, we can only rid of your powers. Even if we disown you or not, it won't change the fact that you are a demigod and all demigods have the scent. So monsters will follow you, what you do or whether you live or dis is not our concern.

Poseidon: This is not what we agreed on Zeus

Zeus: Silence! You were the one who suggested we disown then and we did...

Hades: We didn't think that by doing this that they would be in danger...

Zeus: Then do you want to kill them?

Poseidon and Hades: NO!

Zeus: Then shut up! If they die after this, it only means that they were meant to die.

Both Poseidon and Hades looked like they wanted to argue but considered otherwise. We looked at each other, still weak (Nico, Thalia and me), trying to figure out what we would do.

Zeus: You six may leave, council adjourned.

The gods started flashing out; the gods who voted us gave one last sympathetic look and left. Hestia hugged each one of us and wished us well. Poseidon and Hades apologized, gave us a hug, wished us well and flashed out.

Poseidon (Whispered): I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't watch Zeus killing my favorite child.

Me: So now I'm your favorite child? What about Nathan? Why isn't he being disowned?

Poseidon: He is not even half as strong as the rest of you. Zeus doesn't see him as a threat. And he is not my favorite child, he never was

Before I could asked anything else, he flashed out.

Nico: So what do we do now?

Me: We leave this horrible place and first and then survive. I haven't got a better plan than that.

The six of us dejectedly left the hall room and went to the elevator and left the building. I couldn't believe that the gods would do this to us after everything we did for them and saving their skins a number of times.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

 _The six of us dejectedly left the hall room and went to the elevator and left the building. I couldn't believe that the gods would do this to us after everything we did for them and saving their skins a number of times._

 _ **Percy's**_ _ **POV**_

It's been three weeks since we left camp and Thalia, Nico and I were disowned. Somehow we managed to survive, even though monsters kept attacking us, and occasionally Gods, mostly Ares, would come too. In the past three weeks we've been constantly attacked by different monsters, Ares or chased by a dozen cows, doves and plants etc.. It seems like even though the gods agreed not to kill us and only take our powers, at the meeting, some of them still want us dead.

The worst part is the dreams that I've been having recently. It didn't feel exactly like a dream though, more like something I had experienced in the past and should know or remember. Every time I sleep or even take a small nap, I have these dreams. And it is always about me (I think), a man who claims to be my father and a girl, who, every time I see, makes my heart go wild. I think they are all memories from my past life or something because it seems so real, familiar and nostalgic.

 _ **Dream**_

It was dark all around, I was bleeding and someone, the girl, was hovering over me. She looked very sad. The weirdest part is that I felt as if I was supposed to know her. I felt that she was important and a weird feeling overtook me. My heart started beating as soon as I saw her face. I never felt this way, even half of this way with Annabeth.

The girl had tears falling down her face and onto my cheek I raised my hand and touched her face, wiping away her tears.

Me: Don't worry, I might die but I will be reincarnated and then we can meet again.

Girl: But you don't understand, he, your father is taking all your memories. You won't remember me. ( starts crying even more...)

Me: You're the goddess of power, can't you do something...

Girl: You think we'd be having this conversation if I could? Your dad (not Poseidon) specifically said that he had something in mind for you and that I can't interfere.

Me: So that means I'll never be able to see you again?

Girl: I can't allow you to keep your memories but I might be able to make them return when you need them the most... Can I do that? (She seemed to be asking this question to thin air..)

Then I heard a voice that I recognized as my father, or the person whose dream I'm reliving.

Voice: I'll allow it... But only when he needs you the most...

 _ **Dream ends**_

I wake up to stare at a realistic statue of someone. The last words keep repeating in my head. I look around to see none of the others here. We are currently hiding out, from the Gods and monsters, in Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium (Medusa's lair). I freshen up and look around for my friends. I hear whispers further ahead and follow the sound to see my friends sitting and discussing something. They look over my direction and Nico makes space for me to sit.

Me: So what are we discussing?

Jason: What we are going to do, with all the monster attacks and it's not like the gods are helping. Heck, they are trying to kill us too. It's not like we are going to survive long, even with the powers we have, which is just controlling air and fire...

Leo: Isn't there someplace safe from monsters and Gods?

Thalia: If such a place existed, then wouldn't all the demigods be living there? Why would we bother about attacks and whatnot?

Calypso: So what are we going to do?

Me: Are you three sure you still want to come with us? (Directing the question the Jason, Leo and Calypso) I mean you can just return to camp if you want to, it's more dangerous staying with us. The Gods want us dead, half of them at least, and won't stop until we are and if you stay with us they will kill you too...

Jason: When are we not in danger of being killed? I'm staying no matter what happens.

Leo: Me too!

Calypso: I'm with Leo...

Thalia: Now that we've solved that issue, where can we go where the Gods won't be able to look?

Jason: The underworld?

Me: No, if we suddenly disappeared off the grid, the first places they would check are the domains of our fathers. And we don't want to cause any more issues between Hades and the other Gods.

Nico: Okay, underworld out... What about, I don't know, Tartarus?

Me: No way... Been there, not at all pleasant, and there are more enemies there.

Leo: What about Alaska? You know land beyond the Gods?

Me: Maybe, if we are not killed before we reach there...

Thalia: If the Gods are hunting for us, won't they figure out Alaska would be the first place we go to? Won't they try to stop us?

Me: We could risk it, I guess...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previosly**_

 _Me: We could risk it, I guess_

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Suddenly a portal appears and a man who looks about twenty five steps out, with a grin. All of us, thinking he was an enemy, drew out our weapons; well most of us, Leo held fire in one hand and a hammer in another. I noticed that he looked familiar, like the person in my dreams who I called father...

He looked at me, grinning as if he was used to having weapons pointed at him, and said, "Hello, son, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Everyone stared at me while I just sat there staring at him with my mouth open. My dreams came back to me, where I called this man 'dad'... He can't really be my father, can he? I mean if he is my father then who is Poseidon to me?

Me: Son, me?

He looked a bit surprised but then he just smiled, as if realizing something, and said, " It seems like you haven't got all your memories back, have you?

Thalia: What's going on? Percy is not your son, he is the son of Poseidon, or was..

Man (smiles): Percy... Is that what you're called now? Do you remember your actual name? Do you remember her, your wife? She has been waiting for you for more than thousand years, you know...

Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Calypso: WIFE?

They looked at me shocked at the revelation from my supposed to be father. I held up my hand and shook my head, gesturing that I didn't know what he was talking about, which they understood (thankfully because someone looked like she was going to blast me into smithereens)...

Leo stared at the man like he was crazy and asked, "Who are you?"

Me: Alesandro, was that my name?

In my dreams, that was what the girl (who I'm guessing is my supposed to be wife) called me, Alesandro. As soon as I said that name to my supposed to be father his grin grew wider and nodded happily while my friends looked shocked...

Leo: Is he telling the truth? Are you his son? Aren't you too young to be married? (At the last question he looked at me from top to bottom)

Me: I not sure, I think...

Man: Hmmm... It seems like all your memories haven't returned yet. It's returning slowly... No matter, I came here for another reason...

Jason: Another reason?

Man: Yes, you wanted to go somewhere safe where the Gods or monsters would not find you, right? Well, I've got just the place...

Thalia: Why should we trust you?

Man: What choice do you have? Even if you tried to go to Alaska, you'd be dead before you reached there..

Leo (curiously): What is this place?

Man: Well, you could say that it is a paradise... But there is a condition, if you are willing to accept, then I send you to that place, what do you say?

Jason: What condition?

Man: Well, I will take you to a place where the Gods won't find you and even if they do find you, they won't be able to enter there, and all you have to do is go on missions for me...

Nico: What missions?

Man: Going to save different planets from danger or finding endangered or exotic creature from different places. It could be anything... Do you accept?

We all looked at each other. I say, "Can we discuss before we come to a decision?"

Man: Sure, take your time... not too much time though... (walked away towards a fountain and sat on the large rocks found near it...)

Thalia: So what do we do? I don't want to keep running from the gods forever and like the person said, we might not reach Alaska in time..

Jason: I don't think he is bad but I can feel that he is powerful. He radiates a very powerful aura, maybe he is even more powerful than Zeus...

Leo: Aren't we all missing the main picture? That man just said that Percy is MARRIED...oh, and that he is his dad. What's that about? Are you really married? (looking at me)

Nico: That's not the main picture but I am curious...

And all attention turns to me, I hate it when I'm the center of attraction. I decide to tell them all about the dreams I've been having recently...

Me: I've been having these dreams...

Calypso: Go on...

Me: Well, it always about these three people, I think I'm one, then there was that man who in my dreams I called 'dad' and there was a girl who I'm guessing is the wife... In the most recent dream, I was bleeding and the girl was crying and there was some talk about resurrection and how I won't haveany of my memories but they will return when I need her the most, something like that...

Thalia: Well, it makes somewhat sense, I guess... When he died in his past life, he lost all his memories of that life, which is coming back to him as dreams. And if you were reincarnated, it would explain why he doesn't remember that he is married or that he has another father...

Nico: Now that we settled that, let's go back to the main picture. If Percy's new... old dad is all that powerful then won't he be able to hide us? We just have to accept to go on those missions and the Gods won't find us ever again... For all we know these missions could be simple...

Leo: Or dangerous... And the three of you (pointing to me, Thalia and Nico) don't have your powers, which make you more vulnerable...

Jason: Maybe he could give them their powers back... We don't have another choice; we could go to Alaska but might be killed before we reach there...

Me: So we all agree?

I look around to see all of them nodding though some of them nod and look at the other uncertainly...

Man: Have you decided? (coming up to us..)

Me: Yes, we will go on the missions if you take us someplace safe

Man: Great! (creates a portal with the snap of a finger) Then just enter this portal and you will be there... oh.. Percy, if your wife asks, tell her that I sent you and why...

We all enter the portal one by one, uncertain of what is waiting for us on the other side but a bit excited... I remember what my father (not Poseidon) told me... On the other side of this portal, I will see her, the girl of my dreams (literally) or my wife. Just thinking about her, makes my heart beat faster for some reason...


	7. Chapter 6

**_Previously_**

 _We all enter the portal one by one, uncertain of what is waiting for us on the other side but a bit excited... I remember what my father (not Poseidon) told me... On the other side of this portal, I will see her, the girl of my dreams (literally) or my wife. Just thinking about her, makes my heart beat faster for some reason.._.

 _ **Leo's**_ __ _ **POV**_

I still can't believe that Percy is MARRIED... or was married, I guess...

After leaving the camp our lives have been getting weirder and weirder. For starters, the Gods disowned Thalia, Percy and Nico. It's no secret that Zeus hates Percy and feels threatened by him and would want him dead... but Thalia? And what was even weirder was that Poseidon did not defend him like he usually does. Then we go all over the country trying to escape monsters and Gods (what happened to only disowning and not killing?) and end up at Medusa's Lair where we find out that Percy has another father... and a WIFE! Does that mean he has been cheated on Annabeth?

We exited the portal to find ourselves... in the middle of a forest? Grover would have died to see this place; there is nothing but trees, bushes, flowers and fruits... We all look around taking in our surroundings...

Me: Is this the paradise your father was talking about? It's a forest! What does he think we are... animals!(Looking at Percy...)

Percy: I think it is... Maybe we have to get out of it...

Me: Which way?

Percy: I'm not sure... Do you think there are any nymphs here? Then we could ask them..

Me: Ummm... Okay, let's find out... HEY, ANYONE HOME?

I got a punch from Thalia who was glaring at me while the rest were either face palming or groaning.

Me: What? I was just asking...

Thalia: We don't know where we are or what we can find here and you just gave out our position...

Me: But Percy's father sent us here so it shouldn't be dangerous, right?

Thalia and I are still fighting while the others are trying to break us up... or join in the fight, that none of us noticed the bushes moving or that we were surrounded by... wait for it... monsters... When we did notice, it was too late...

Me: Per... Percy, when your dad talked about sending us to Paradise, I imagined hot springs, all you can eat buffet and, most of all, beautiful women... I didn't expect us to end up in a forest, surrounded by monsters...

Calypso (glaring): Excuse me... beautiful women?

Jason: Now's not the time for a love quarrel, guys... Weapons out...

Percy brought out riptide, Jason flips his coin, forming his gladius, Thalia draws her bow, ready to fire (the bow was a parting gift from Artemis), Nico draws out his sword while I bring out my trusty hammer and summons fire with the other hand... Among all of us I'm sure I'm the scariest...

We were about to attack when we were blinded by flash of light. The flash disappeared leaving behind a beautiful... scratch that... an eighteen year old girl, prettier than Aphrodite by a thousand times... The only problem was, she was pointing a sword... a sharp sword... at me... did I mention it was really pointy? I tried to not whimper like a girl...

Me: Are you going to kill me? (I squeaked... a little too loudly)

Way to go Leo... and in front of Calypso...

Girl: Not if you put out your fire... There are lots of wood nymphs living here... I'd appreciate you not burning half my forest down...

Jason: Your forest?

Girl: Yes, you are in my domain... Now, I want to know how you found this place... No one can enter or even find this place without permission from either me or my... superior, you could say... But if you did find this place accidently, I am afraid that you must die...

Thalia: We were sent here...

Girl: By whom?

Leo: His father... (Pointing to Percy)

For some reason Percy was quiet during this exchange and kept staring at the girl continuously... I mean, I know I would if I was not dating Calypso (not that it is stopping me from drooling all over her... Hey, even Jason is...) The girl looks at Percy for a few seconds before a look of recognition and shock flashes across her face...

Girl: Ales... Percy?

Percy: Ser... Serenity?


	8. Information about the characters

Did you like the story so far?

I just wanted to explain some stuff before continuing...

In this story, Serenity is the third most powerful being in the world. Alesandro/ Percy is second while his father (calling him Unknown, for now) is the most powerful and first being...

Serenity is the goddess of power, control and creation. She is the mother of Void (Male), End (Male), Chaos (Female), Order (Female)... Yes, Percy is their father...

Being the Goddess of power, she has all the powers of the primordial, titans, Gods and much more and even stronger... Because she was born/ created with so much power, she was a bit out of control after a few years so she used those powers to create 'guardians'.

Here is where the clow cards come in. There are about 53 clow cards in the anime and in this book they are the guardians. In their card forms they are called guardian cards not clow cards... (This is not important but just so you don't get confused in the story.)

You could say that these guardians are her powers but now they have a 'body' and will of their own. They are loyal to/obey only Serenity (not even Unknown) but will take orders from others depending on who it is and what they want...

Under Serenity's command, they form a 'contract' with humans or demigods, giving the human/ demigod some of their powers... (This is how Percy, Nico and Thalia will have their powers back, only stronger than before) (All six of them and some others form contracts with certain guardians... (They will have a symbol on their body representing their particular guardian...)

She brings back Luke, Ethan, Silena and Beckendorf from the dead. ( They and the other six will form the army) She also brings back Sally, Paul, their daughter, Bob/ Damasen and Pan (They are some of the characters that I like but they do not appear much in the story) (They will not be part of the army but will do other missions...)

The contracts/champion (C) and code names (CN) are as follows:

§ Percy/ leader: C- Watery CN: Hurricane

§ Jason/ Second in command: C- Windy CN: Storm

§ Thalia/ Joint Third in command: C- Thunder CN: Spark

§ Nico/ Joint Third in command: C- Dark CN: Nightmare/ Night

§ Leo: C- Firey CN: Blaze

§ Calypso: C- Wood CN: Sunshine

§ Luke: C- Time CN: Hero

§ Ethan: C- Libra CN: Revenge

§ Silena: C- Hope CN: Beauty

§ Beckendorf: C- Create CN: Forge

Luke can control time, i.e., start/ stop time or simply freeze specific people or certain parts of a person etc., Ethan can tell who is lying/ loyal or not, etc. Silena can tell who is in love, and can use her power to encourage people and give hope or do the opposite while the power of the others can be seen by looking at the names of their contracts/champions...

With that out of the way I will now update the story


	9. Chapter 7

_**Serenity's POV**_

Guardians in **Bold**

I was trying to give a bath to a new born hydra, which proved to be difficult since it was very hyperactive and wouldn't stay in one place, when I felt a disturbance near the forest...

That forest was a safe place or a temporary sanctuary for monsters. They came here when they were injured, weak, or expecting an offspring (which was the most common reason for them coming here) and were taken care of by specific guardians, mainly **Mirror** and **Hope** , or me. Even if they were weak, they would still try to defend themselves against outsiders and might kill or get killed.

 **Wood** informs me that the outsiders are demigods...six of them... and had drawn out their weapons; ready to attack... and asks if she should do anything to stop them... I say, "No, I'll be there", thank her and get **Mirror** to take care of the hydra while I flash out to the middle of the forest... or the middle of the fight. The demigods are blinded, which I use to my advantage, pointing **Sword** (Yes, it is also a guardian, but a minor one.) at the Latino boy holding a hammer on one hand and a fire ball on the other... He gulped and asked, "Are you going to kill me?" before whimpering like a girl.

I told him to put out the fire and asked what they were doing here and who sent them... and maybe threatened them a bit... The fire boy pointed to a certain familiar jet black haired, sea green eyed boy who made my heart skip a beat...

Me: Ales... Percy?

Percy: Ser... Serenity?

He remembers me? He remembers ME! I want to squeal and jump around like a teenager whose crush just asked her out. But then I remember that I am more than thousand years old and compose myself... barely...

The fire boy breaks my thoughts by asking, "Great you know each other... Could you remove that sword from my neck?"

Another boy, the blond one says, "Dude, it a rapier sword, it won't kill you so stop freaking out..." I can't help smirking because he doesn't know what this sword, even though it looks like a rapier sword, is capable of. I lift the sword, point it towards a boulder, and swipe without touching it... wait for it... the boulder broke into two halves and fell over, hitting the ground with a 'thud'. I look at their shocked/ terrified faces... except Percy, who looks amused, seems like he remembers the swords capabilities...

Me (smirking at the blond): It's not just a rapier sword, neither is it harmless, it can destroy anything in its path without even touching it, even the hardest of metals, so fire boy here has a reason to be afraid...

Percy: You're still a showoff, I see... (Laughing)

Me (smirks): So you remember...

Fire boy: Excuse me... I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but I still have a deadly sword pointed at me...

I laugh and draw back my sword, give one swipe towards to ground, making it disappear and a brooch, shaped as the exact sword (only smaller), appears in my hand

Me: I am Serenity, Goddess of Power, Control and Creation.

Blond Boy: Are you with the Olympian Gods?

Me: No... Who are you all? I can't exactly keep calling you blonde and fire boy and such, right?

Blond Boy: I am Jason and the 'fire boy' is Leo. She is Thalia (pointing to a black haired girl with electric blue eyes.) and she is Calypso and Leo's girlfriend (pointing to the caramel haired girl) and he is Nico (pointing to the black haired, pale boy). And you know Percy or Al... Ales..

Percy and Me (smiling): Alesandro...

Jason: Ya, that...

Me: Okay, so why are you here? Last I checked you were happy in camp half-blood...

I noticed Percy flinch at that name, I wonder if something happened... I had been keeping tabs on him during both the wars... yes, I knew about him dating Annabeth... but stopped after the second war because I was busy trying to convince Gaea to stop fighting and take a break to which she finally agreed. A month ago, I had released her from the ground and she went to see the world. She would occasionally come here where we would chat and take care of the new born monsters... We were close friends now... She made up with Ouranos, and they are taking it slow from there... very slow...

Fire boy/Leo: Let's just say we left because there was nothing left for us there... And the Gods disowned Percy, Thalia, and Nico because they were 'dangerous' and we have been on the run from them and monsters and ended up in Medusa's lair where we met Percy's father who sent us here saying you would know what to do... And though this has nothing to do with what I just said but I've been dying to know why you are so calm when there are monsters behind you?

I am surprised he said all that without stopping to take a breath... Thalia (I think that's her name) face palmed while Calypso groaned.

Jason: Seriously, dude, you don't know what to say and where...

Me: These monsters are harmless...

Thalia: There is no such thing as a harmless monster...

Me: I beg to differ, there is Mrs. O'Leary who is a hell hound, there is Tempest who is a storm spirit, and there are good Cyclopes. There is Bob, the titan and Damasen, the giant and many more...

Thalia: I guess...

Me: So did Percy's dad say that you would go on missions?

Percy: Ya...

Me: In that case, welcome to the army!


	10. Chapter 8

This chapter has more info on the Guardians and other stuff so it may be boring but please don't skip it.

Serenity's POV

Me: In that case, welcome to the army!

Thalia: The army?

Me: Yes, the army, it's a group of people, chosen by me and the Unknown, Percy's Dad, who go on quests or missions, whether it is easy or difficult, safe or dangerous. It can be a solo quest or a group mission or one where the whole army will be part of...

Percy: Who will be part of this army?

Me: You, Jason, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Calypso and some others.

Percy: Who are these others?

Me: People you know... Don't worry, you'll meet them soon...

Jason: So in return for doing these quests or missions, we get to stay here?

Me: Yes...

Thalia: Are we staying in the forest? Not that I mind since I've been a hunter and we camp outdoors most of the time...

Leo: We can't stay in the forest! We have to stay somewhere where there is a warm bed, bath house, maybe a spa with lots of food and beautiful women!

More groanings and glaring, by Thalia and Calypso, while I started laughing...

Me: You all will live in the castle, along with me and those others.

Leo: We're living in a CASTLE? Can I be King?

Me (laughs): Nope... Well, come along, I'll lead you out of the forest...

We start walking through the forest, nearing the nesting grounds for the monsters. As we pass the grounds, the six look around, surprised...

Leo: Don't they attack?

Me: No... It's a rule if you want to stay here, you can't attack any of the beings and if you do, you'll find yourselves outside the boundaries of this paradise.

Nico: But why do you keep monsters here?

Me: Like I said not all monsters are evil. No monsters are born evil... It depends on who influences them... If they are influenced by good, then they will be good, like Mrs. O'Leary but if evil influences them, they end up evil... It's not just monsters; even demigods, like Octavian...

Percy: Are all monsters here to reproduce?

Me: No, but most of them are... They give birth to their off-springs and leave them here. We take care of them, teach them the basics they need to know and send them out into the world. They don't stay for more than five months...

Percy: Ohhh...

Nico: You are the goddess of power, right?

Me: Ya... Why?

Nico: Can you give us back our powers?

Me: Yes, somewhat...

Nico: What do you mean by somewhat?

Me: The only other way I can give you power is if you form a contract with one of the guardians... By doing so, you will have some of their power which cannot be removed by the gods or anyone but me...

Nico: What are these guardians?

Percy: When Serenity was created, she was too powerful and because of that, she was a bit... or a lot... out of control after we got married... Father, not Poseidon, drew out her power and made them into beings with a will of their own called 'Guardians' who obey only her and not anyone else, not even father.

Me: Yes... There are about 53 guardians and each control and protect a specific power. There are three supreme guardians who have powers over the earth, water and wind respectively. They are called elemental guardians; **Windy, Watery and Earthy.** They basically rule and take care of those in their respective element. They, on their own, are thousand times more powerful than the Gods. Then there are supreme guardians; **Light, Dark, and Firey.** After that there are seasonal and weather guardians, offensive and defensive guardians, entertainment guardians etc... I came up with the categories; I know it's kinda stupid...

Thalia: What do you mean by offensive and defensive guardians?

Me: Each guardian has a physical form; offensive guardians are those that have the form of weapons like the sword (Not referring to the guardian **Sword**...) I used on Leo... Defensive guardians are those that can be used to aid in escape rather than killing, like stopping time, or illusions, or putting up a forcefield or trapping your enemies in a maze or putting them to sleep etc...

Nico: What about the entertainment ones?

Me: There are some that don't prefer fighting; some are harmless and mischievous but can defend themselves...

Jason: Where are they now?

Me: Out and about... I give them the freedom to roam around whether here or in the other planets, including earth... Most of them are here, helping about or creating mischief

Calypso: Wait... We are not on Earth?

Me: Not exactly... You are in another domain which connects to all the planets...

Calypso: So the Gods can't enter here?

Me: Like I said, anyone can only enter if I or Percy's father allows it... Though animals and monsters in need are able to come in and out freely...

Nico: Why would you let them roam free? What if they don't return?

Me: Who? Are you talking about the Guardians? They are a part of me and loyal to me... I let them have their freedom because I know they will come back...

Jason: I have been wondering, what kind of mission will you be sending us on?

Me: Depends, sometimes bringing back endangered or certain species or creatures, most of the time, as an army, battling wars and helping to keep peace in the universe.

Calypso: What kind of creatures?

Me: Well, for example, when you are ready I plan on sending one or two of you to retrieve the Ophiotaurus, or as some of you call it, Bessie...

Percy: But why? It's safe in Olympus, right?

Me: Why did they disown and try to kill you? Because, to most of them, you are dangerous, so how much more will they try to destroy the very creature than can bring down the Gods? They did not do it then because you were there and Poseidon sided up with you but now that you are gone, why won't they destroy it?

Thalia: That makes sense, I guess...

Me: So here we are... Allow me to welcome you to Paradise...


End file.
